


...Protective Prince?

by YaGirlSkyByte



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I wrote this in like an hour, Movie Night, misaki shouldn't have to deal with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlSkyByte/pseuds/YaGirlSkyByte
Summary: Rimi tries the old horror movie trick with Kaoru. It doesn't go as planned.





	...Protective Prince?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this now because I wanted it to be out for Halloween. I don't know why. It has nothing to do with Halloween. Anyway enjoy

Rimi didn’t really talk much. Misaki didn’t mind this, of course. It was actually the bedrock of their friendship - their ability to exist in a comfortable silence around one another. Almost everyone else Misaki knew was so high energy  _ all the time _ , so it was nice to have someone to relax around.

What  _ did _ bother Misaki, however, was how weird Rimi was acting. The two of them had stopped at a café to grab a quick bite to eat, but Rimi was strangely distracted from her chocolate parfait, all the while obsessively checking the contents of a small plastic bag she’d been carrying since meeting up with Misaki earlier. Eventually, as she watched Rimi peer into the bag for the sixth time since her last bite, Misaki found she had to say something.

“Hey, Rimi.”

The other girl jumped, quickly looking up to face Misaki with a gasp. “Y-yes?”

“Are you feeling okay?” she asked, her grey eyes narrowed with concern. “I don’t wanna pry, but you keep checking that bag and not eating the chocolate in front of you, so…”

Rimi blushed. “Oh! N-no, I’m fine, it’s just…” she stammered a little, trying to find the words. “I’m a bit nervous, is all.”

“Hm.” Misaki nodded. That was fairly normal for Rimi, and therefore did not answer her question. She decided to try a different tactic. “What’s in the bag?”

“Uh…” Rather than answer verbally, Rimi instead reached into the bag, withdrawing a Blu-Ray which she handed to Misaki. It looked like a pretty intense horror film, not something Misaki was familiar with. “I-I’m going to watch with Kaoru tonight…”

Misaki raised an eyebrow as she handed the case back to Rimi. “Kaoru’s going over to your house?” Rimi nodded, her blush growing. “Huh. She mentioned at practice this morning she had ‘something important to attend to’ tonight. I thought she meant, like, a play or something.”

Misaki paused to take a bite of her fruit tart when something occurred to her. She tried to dismiss it, at first. It couldn’t be. Rimi wouldn’t try something like that, surely. Surely she’d know it wouldn’t work. Surely. But the nagging doubt grew at the back of her mind, and soon she had to ask. Gently, of course.

“So, um.” She swallowed as she attempted to envision how this sentence was going to end. “Why that film, exactly?”  _ Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say. Please. You’re smarter than this. _

“It was Kasumi’s idea…”

_ She isn’t, though. _

“...she thought, if we watched a horror movie…”

“Yeah, I know this bit.” Misaki interrupted. She didn’t need to hear any more. Images flashed through her mind of Hello, Happy World!’s adventure on Happy Happy Island, of how Kaoru had flinched from the slightest hint of danger. She recalled a story she’d heard from Hina, about how Kaoru cowered in fear at the mere mention of a ghost. She stared across the table at Rimi, her eyes full of innocent hope, soon to be so cruelly crushed by reality. Misaki tried her best to cushion the blow. “Yeah… this isn’t gonna go the way you think it is.”

* * *

Rimi’s plan - well, Kasumi’s plan that Rimi had borrowed - had seemed perfect. However, she now realised that it had two fatal flaws.

The first flaw was that the film she’d chosen wasn’t very scary, or, indeed, good. She’d heard good things, but found herself let down by pedestrian attempts at building tension, a plot so predictable she felt she’d seen it twenty times already, and all of it falling even more flat thanks to lacklustre performances from every actor.

The second flaw was wrapped in blankets on the sofa next to her, rocking gently back and forth with her knees pulled up to her chest. Kaoru Seta flinched as yet another paper-thin character fell victim to their ancient curse, and Rimi began to wonder, what, exactly, she’d been expecting to happen.

“...Are you sure you’re okay with watching this?” Rimi asked, somewhat concerned at her date’s unexpectedly visceral reaction to the on-screen action.

“O-of course!” Kaoru stammered, valiantly attempting to regain her cool demeanour. “A-anything my dearest kitten--” she was cut off by a scream from the film, which caused her to almost leap out of her seat in fright.

Rimi rolled her eyes affectionately as Kaoru began to murmur incoherently. Sure, it wasn’t what she’d been hoping for, but…

Slowly, cautiously, Rimi reached out, gently wrapping her arm around Kaoru’s hunched shoulders. She shuffled in closer, trying to pull Kaoru into a hug, although only half-succeeding due to the height difference. Still, it was enough.

“It’s okay.” Rimi said quietly, running her hand through the older girl’s purple hair. “I’ll protect you.” Reacting to her voice, Kaoru clung tighter to her, nestling her head against Rimi’s, and Rimi planted a small kiss on her cheek.

As Kaoru curled up in her arms, Rimi though back to Misaki’s warning. She’d been right. This certainly hadn’t gone the way she’d thought it would.

Not that she was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna go all in on the KaoRimi "tiny adorable horror fan/cool handsome wuss" dynamic but I do not have time, so I just did this instead
> 
> Sorry


End file.
